Time Not Yet Forgotten
by Writer Fairy
Summary: Isabella Heartfila wakes up from an accident that claims her parents and her memory, she left to re-gather all those memories, but not alone, she has her friend's and her fincé! Ciel Phantomhive may be cute, but Isabella is determent not to let all her memories do. What would they think of her if they did find the skeletons in her closet... or is there something she doesn't know?
1. The Girl, Awoken

**Hello my Pixies! Guess who's back, back again, I am back, tell a friend! Welcome to a new Black Butler Fanfiction! I am waiting for xAnimexGalx to upload her next chapter, cause she has a really good idea, - shout out to xAnimexGalx, - I have made a character that is based off her, well how I think she will react, she, herself, don't know who she is, but the only hint you and she has is that she doesn't come up in this chapter. I don't know how long this will be but I'm trying to make longer story's, well at least longer chapters, I will try upload when I can. ENJOY!**

* * *

The girls eyes started to flicker as she started to wake up, she looked around the cramped, white washed room, on her left was a man peering through the glasses on his nose at a chart, he looked down at her and smiled, she turned at looked on her right, there was a eighteen year old boy with bluey black hair and one blue eye and an eye patch, looking down at her as if she had just been resurrected, beside him was eighteen year old girl, she had the same look on her face, her green eyes staring back at the girl, her long blonde hair tied up in a quick bun. The girl turned and looked down at the bottom of the bed and saw a 20 ish year old man with gold eyes and messy dark brown hair, a woman stood beside him, with brown hair that barely tumbled past her shoulders, with blue eyes staring at her,clutching the mans hand, she could see she was a couple months pregnant. She looked back at the man holding the chart, and he cleared his throat

"Hello, you've been in a coma for about a week. -" he stopped and looked down at the girl, the look of great confusion was on her face. "Your family and yourself got into a two car collision about a week ago. You and your brother were the only two who survived, your brother only got miner injuries but unfortunately you went into a coma." She looked around the room once more.

"Who are these people?" There faces looked as if this girl had said the most offensive and saddest thing in the world, but she couldn't understand why.

* * *

She walked down the hall, with the two eighteen year old's that were in the room earlier. They walked in awkward silence, until she broke it.

"Who are you two? And why do you look so hurt when I ask you?" She stopped and the two turned to look at her, her golden eyes staring back at them, her silky white hair tumbling past her waist. The looked at each other and the girl finally spoke up.

"I am Elizabeth Midford, but everyone calls me Lizzie, and your my-" She took a deep breath "I am your cousin." The girl was shocked,

"I am...your cousin?" She looked at the boy, "Am I yours too?" He shook his head.

"I'm Ciel. Your my,.. my-" He was suddenly interrupted,

"Darling, you're awake!" I turned and saw a blonde haired boy walking up to me. "He leaned in to kiss me but I moved back and he almost fell.

"Who are you?" He looked surprised for a minute but then regained his composure.

"It's me, Alois!"

"I don't know who you are." She stopped, tears were forming in her eyes, why couldn't she remember, why? She went to turn but was stopped by a man who's eyes were gold like hers she took a step back and tried to run but was backed into a wall by Alois, he started to stroke hair, he held her wrist tight, it was really starting to hurt, she tried to break free but his grasp tightened, "Let me go! NOW!" The blonde smiled.

"You know who I am!" He leaned in but was greeted by her knee in his chest.

"Don't talk to me. EVER. You bastered. I am not your **darling** , so find someone else to annoy." She moved away and tried to run but fell, she looked down at her knee and saw blood pouring out of it. She looked up and saw Lizzie and Ciel looking down at her, concern on both there faces, she then saw the 20 year old and the doctor running to her, she looked at the 20 year old man, and it clicked.

"Brother?" He looked at her in surprise.

"The doctor told me you would have some memory lose, I didn't know who you would remember." He looked happy, she could see that, then his eye moved to all the blood, her blood, and anger replaced happiness. "Who did this to you?!" She looked up at where the blonde used to be, but he was long gone.

"He left." The doctor and her brother, Alexander Heartfila, brought her back to the small room, the doctor placed a bandage on her knee with dressing on it. He then turned to me,

"Do you remember who you are? If it helps I am Doctor Moore, so do you remember?" She nodded.

"I am Isabella Jade Heartfila, the second child and only daughter of Max and Kate Heartfila, but that is all I remember. Beside from my brother that is, I don't know who the other two people are." She looked at her brother as if pleading with him to tell her who they were.

"Well the girl is our first cousin, Lady Elizabeth Midford, or Lizzie, we grew up with her and her older brother, Edward, as for the boy," He stopped and cleared his throat, "The boy is you fincé,-"

"Woah woah woah, I HAVE A FINCÉ! How? When? WHAT? I don't want a fincé!" The girl screamed up at her brother

"I'm afraid I cant change this, it too-" He was cut off again.

"You better hope to lord you can change it." The girl sank in her bed and pulled the pillow and groaned angrily.

"As patient as ever I see." The boy mocked, she peeped form her pillow and gave him a serious death glare.

"We don't know if you regain all of your memories again, but we are hopeful you will, any questions?" The doctor commented trying to break up the sibling rivalry.

"Whats the date?"

"2nd of January." The girl nodded, putting things together in her head.

"So I got into the accident on the 25th of December?" The doctor nodded,

The doctor and her brother looked at each other, "It was also...-" They were interrupted b the girl looking at them.

"It was my birthday, wasn't it?" The men nodded. How ironic.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter, yes I re-uploaded, I only realised how generic it was, so I decided to change it up a bit, sorry if you don't like this chapter, or the rest of the story when I re upload it, but thank you for supporting the first chapter. I am trying out the third person view, for a change, put I really hope you enjoy, and anyone who finds out what character I have created for xAnimexGalx -another shout out, lysmkt *She'll get it*- wil get a chance to have on OC in my story  
Goodbye my little Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	2. The Girl, Rembering

**Welcome, my pixies, I really hope you are enjoying this so far. Thanks for the reviews and follows! I put a reference to another anime character from a different anime in here, its just a name, who can see it (Heartfila isn't it, but its from the same anime, for people who noticed.) ENJOY!**

* * *

 _What is perfection? Is it a thing? Is it a feeling? Her whole life she was told to be perfect, 'No one like an imperfect girl, my darling', she heard them say. But the truth was, she was far from perfect. Maybe it as because she could use a sword or guns better than she could make 'the perfect cup of tea' or maybe it was the fact that perfection didn't exist. Perfection was a story adults told to make themselves feel feel better, nothing in this world was perfect, everything and everyone had flaws, but she knew.. she knew that one day, her flaws and her lies would catch up to her. They were already beginning to show. But what of the people who claimed to b perfect, look closer, behind this 'perfect' exterior lies a cold and cruel interior. Was this the perfection she was told of, her was it something completely different... You see, perfection, in her eyes, was nothing more than an illusion, one that she had mastered._

Useless thought like this plagued the girls mind. What were they? Memories? Or were they something more..

* * *

As the car moved away from the hospital, Isabella Heartfila and her brother, Edward Heartfila made their way home after Isabella got discharged from the hospital, the boy looked at his little sister as she slept peacefully in the car beside him, her head on his shoulder, he had missed her, and when he thought he lost her, it nearly killed him, but she was alive and safe with him, and his wife Cana, he thought about his wife, she was pregnant, he was going to be a father, he smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He looked down and saw two golden eyes staring back at him, her white hair crowning her emotionless face, he continued smiling.

"When we get back I want to introduce you to my wife." She nodded and put her head back on his shoulder and fell asleep quickly.

They pulled up to the large house, large gold doors greeted them, she looked up at these large doors, but more importantly she was looking at the crest that lay on the door bell, the crest had a black background with a red heart in the middle, but wrapped around the heart was a large, green snake. Her brother looked down at her,

"We need to talk." He led the girl inside to a large living room. She expected it to be a dark green or black but was surprised to find it a spacious, cream room, with a lot of light that shone through the large windows that decorated the room. In the middle lay two beautiful light gray silk couches, with a glass table with gold rims that lay between the couches, at the corner lay a cream piano, with a violin beside it, a memory started to come back to her;

 _"Mama! Papa! Did you enjoy it?" The young girl beamed her eyes up at the couple who were before her, they both smiled and looked down at her, their gold eyes twinkling,_

 _"Yes, Darling Izzie, it was beautiful, I knew you would make a great pianist," the girl's smile grew bigger, she walked over to the violin and picked it up._

"Are you ok?" The voice snapped her back to reality.

"I remembered something." The girl explained what she remembered, Edward nodded taking it all in,

"Do you remember how to play?" The girl walked over to the piano and rested her fingers on the key, it was as if someone just clicked within her mind and it all came back, she began to play;

 _There was a time when I was alone_  
 _Nowhere to go and no place to call home_  
 _My only friend was the man in the moon_  
 _And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes,_  
 _I saw a shadow flying high_  
 _He came to me with the sweetest smile_  
 _Told me he wanted to talk for awhile_  
 _He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me._  
 _I promise that you'll never be lonely."_  
 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe_  
 _Believe in him and believe in me_  
 _Together we will fly away in a cloud of green_  
 _To your beautiful destiny_  
 _As we soared above the town that never loved me_  
 _I realised I finally had a family_  
 _Soon enough we reached Neverland_  
 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_  
 _And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_  
 _Even Captain Hook._  
 _You are my perfect story book_  
 _Neverland, I love you so,_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,_  
 _Even Captain Hook._  
 _You are my perfect story book_  
 _Neverland, I love you so,_  
 _You are now my home sweet home_  
 _Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
 _And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
 _Always on the run from Captain Hook_  
 _"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,_  
 _"Away from all of reality."_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_  
 _And lost boys like me are free_

When the girl finished she wiped a tear from her eye. She looked up at her brother, "Looks like I remembered." She smiled, tears pouring down her face, her brother embraced her and she cried, and when she had nothing left to cry about, she cried some more. Her brother held her, and she was greatful. When she was done, he suggested she took a bath, she nodded, eye still bloodshot from all the crying, and he led her to her room, she walked in to see a beautiful crimson room, the colour of fire **(AN: ;) JK maybe..? ;D)** , the room had pictures hanging along the walls, one grasped her interest, it was her and what she presumed was her family, a woman will long blonde hair, she presumed that was her mother, a man with messy brown hair, she presumed that was her father, and beside them were her and her brother, she looked 6 or 7, her brother 9 or 10. She opened the door and found a beautiful white and silver bathroom. She drew herself a bath and got in, she felt her whole body relax, she poured the shampoo into her long white hair. After her bath she walked into her room, feeling refreshed, she looked in her wardrobe and pulled out a long deep purple dress, with a dark red bow at her waste, she dried her hair and put it in loose bun, strands falling down. She walked out found her brother was waiting for her.

"There are somethings I need to explain." He took a deep breath and began to explain. The girls eyes widened as he told her, "Questions?"

"So our family are known as the queen snakes? And Phantomhive's are he queens guard dog, he kills off the threat, and The Trancy family are the queens spiders and they clean up after wards. Our job is to investigate the along side the guard dogs, and make sure the spiders clean everything up. So we are the queens back up, we make sure everything is done." Her brother nodded,

"Recently, the Trancy Family have lost favour with the queen, so there are rumours that we will take over." He smiled. Suddenly a loud crash was heard as the window was smashed, Edward jumped on top of his sister protecting her from the flying shards of glass.

"Remember me, Princess?"

* * *

 **Hehe, CLIFFHANGERS, GOTTA LOVE THEM. So did anyone recognise the reference? PM leave a review, I hope you enjoyed, as always, I love you guys  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	3. The Girl, Fighting

**Welcome back, Pixies. No one got the reference, So i shall tell you, the reference was the name Cana, its is from the anime 'Fairy Tail', which I love, so much. ENJOY!**

* * *

The girl looked up, to see a male standing by the, now, smashed window frame, his green eyes focused on her, his black hair messy, he was wearing a simple black jeans with a white top, when she looked at his face a memories came back.

 _"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Princess." A young boy said clutching a young girl ho was shivering in the cold, it dark, the boy was listening, for someone, something. The boy clutched the girl tighter, her golden eyes shut tight, her white hair tickling his chest._

 _"Joe I'm scared!" The girl whispered, tears falling down her face, he held her tighter. The boy heard it, clutching to the girl he closed his eyes._

 _"Why are two children like you on the streets?" The boy opened his eyes to see a tall black man, his eye glowing fuchsia like... thiers_

"Joe!" The girl screamed and pulled the boy into a hug, and started to cry, the boy hugged her back, tears falling down his face too,

"I was so scared, I thought I lost you." He clutched her tighter.

"Its Ok, I'm right here." The tears stopped and they looked into each others eye smiling, he brother coughed,

"Hello, Lord Joseph Turn, you do know we have a door?" But he wasn't angry, he smiled, and pulled Joe into a hug. Then a girl climbed in through the window, she had long soft pink that flowed down past her hips and the most icy cold blue eyes. They seemed cold but Isabella could see the softness in them. This new girl felt a pair of golden eyes on her, another memory came back to Isabella.

 _"Keep running!" The girl shouted as the two children ran not far behind her, "We've nearly lost them! C'mon you can to it, J, Izz!"_

 _"I can't go much further em, Izz is already pretty weak."_

 _"I am not weak, I can do this." The three of them kept running, until it got dark, the older boy and girl watch the younger girl sleep, her white hair flowing out, they made a promise they would never let each other get hurt, and they intended to keep it, till the day they died._

"Emily?" The girl ran over to the girl and pulled her into a hug. The girl hugged back, the two embraced for quite some time. Then the two boys coughed and the girls broke apart, the girl, Emily, was pulled into another hug by Edward.

"Lady Emily Eden, good to see your safe," He then changed his face to serious, "Now.. who is gonna replace this window." They all burst out laughing.

They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing,

"please play for us, Princess," The boy begged,

"Oh alright, but only cause you said please." She made her way to the piano, "Sing along if you know it." She took a deep breath and began;

 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
 _An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)_

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun._  
 _Are you a saint or a sinner?_  
 _If love's a fight then I shall die_  
 _With my heart on a trigger._

 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._  
 _Don't mean I'm not a believer._  
 _And major Tom will sing along._  
 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun._  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won._  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_  
 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
 _(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
 _And I want to live, not just survive_  
 _(Live, not just survive)_  
 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

 _They say before you start a war,_  
 _You better know what you're fighting for._  
 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._  
 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

When she finished the other three clapped, they talked and laughed all evening,

"I think we should head, its getting late." The two started to get up.

"Stay the night!" Isabella offered, she looked at her brother,

"I don't have a problem with it." Isabella beamed, she showed the too of them to their rooms,

"Try not to make to much noise when you sneak into each others room." The girl smiled mischievously, the other two giggled, "Good night."

Isabella walked to her room, still smiling happily, she opened the door to see a tall dark man in her room, she was about to scream but felt a hand over her mouth, she elbowed the man in the stomach and he flinched, her eyes turned fuchsia, she whistled, suddenly Joseph and Emily were by her side, their eyes were fuchsia as well,

"Leave!" The man quickly scurried out the door, and the three looked at each other.

"Shit"

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short, and sorry if it was kinda a cliff hanger, but I didn't have much time to make this, I was really busy all day, I hoped you njoyed this,  
** **As always, I love you guys very much, Goodbye Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	4. The Girl, Suspected

**Welcome to chapter 4, my Pixies! I don't know how long this will be, but I'm really enjoying writing this story. Yes, I re-uploaded the first three chapter, to steal a quote form xAnimexGalx, 'Why? Cause I'm a Bitch' So, TO THE STORY. ENJOY!**

* * *

"So do remember?" Isabella nodded, she remembered what she was, what her friends were, and how they worked, they looked at her as if they didn't really believe her.

"We are the 'Three Foxes', Em, you are the Black Fox, to represent the sins of the people we end. Joe, you are the Orange Fox, to represent the wrongs we right of the people that take form the poor. And i, I am the leader, the Red Fox, to represent the anger and the sorrow that people have inflicted upon others." They nodded. "We are the 'Three Foxes', we are assassin's, we are half demons." The girl surprised even herself, she didn't realise she knew this, until it came out of her mouth. The three friends stared and each other. Not knowing what to say. Before they could break the silence, Edward had walked in,

"So you remembered?" The girl nodded and explained everything that she had said to the others. "okay, well in the morning we have been invited to the Phantomhives, every Emily and Joseph are invited, to be honest I am quite confused." He scratched his head. He turned and opened the door, "Try and gt some sleep, all three of you, and wear something nice tomorrow." They nodded and the other two headed to their rooms, she got changed into her night gown and headed to sleep. She was awaken by too heads on top of her. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Don't scare me like that," Said clutching her chest, sitting up. Emily gigged,

"We were going to be late if we didn't wake you up now." Isabella looked at the clock beside her bed, she got up and walked over to her wardrobe she stared at in in silence, she had a strong feeling of Deja Vu, then a memory came back;

 _"What am I supposed to wear to meet the man I being forced to marry? Oh I know, I'll just run away." She sighed and collapsed on her bed._

 _"C'mon, Izzie, we are gonna be late." Emily said. They heard a knock, Joe waked in and forced Isabella of her bed.  
_

 _"If you don't pick something, I will," The girl pulled out a red dress then put t to the side, eventually she pulled a long, a black dress, with a white sash and pulled it on, she sighed and walked out the door._

"Izzie?" She was snapped back to reality by theses words,

"Sorry, I was daydreaming," she pulled out a long light blue gown, with short sleeves she pulled it on, she stared down at her palm, the mark was still there, no matter how much memory she lost she would never forget how they all got them, the marks. Em placed her hand on the girls palm. Izzie looked up and Em gave her a reassuring smile, Joe walked in and the three hugged. "okay, lets go" The three of them excited the room, Isabella was in a long cream frees, with long white gloves, covering her mark, Joe was in a white suit jacket with black trousers with gloves, Izzie in the light blue gown with gloves as well. They walked to the hall, they bolted own some breakfast and waited for the carriage. The three eighteen year old's linked arms. The whole ride was in silence. Em stared out the window, she held her fincé's, Joe, while he sat between the two girls, Edward across from him, with Izzie beside him, also looking out the window. A blank look on her face. She seemed calm on the outside but was freaking out on the inside, another useless thought running through her head, a memory cam back to her.

 _"Time is running out my dear." The man said lifting the girls head up, he hands and legs chained to the wall, a metal rod in her mouth, so she could speak. She was crying but she couldn't move, "Oh, pity, I guess I will have to end him." She was getting angry, she pulled her hands, the chains breaking, she did the same to her legs, then broke the metal rod in her mouth, her eyes had turned fuchsia. "Se awake!" The man cried, smiling, "I now control you, you will do as iI-" He was stopped by the girl pulling out his heart, she dropped the heart, her hand covered in blood, guards came and saw this 7 year old girl, and saw the man in the room, seconds later there was two more screams, as two more 7 years olds joined the girl, she greeted them,_

 _"Em, Joe. Lets burn this sucker down." They nodded_

"We are here." Izzie shook her head, _Get that out of your mind,_ she looked at the other two, they knew what she had remembered, the linked arms, there faces then turned emotionless as they walked up to the door, Edward in front of them. He knocked on the door. The door opened, the three of them all gasped. It's him.

"Welcome, to the Phantomhive manor, I am the butler, Sebastian Michaelis." A being like that wouldn't become a butler unless.. unless he was contracted to Ciel.., he extended his hand to Izzie,

"You must be Lady Isabella Heartfila, The master betrothed, He turned to Em and Joe, "Lord Joseph Turn, and your Fincé Lady Emily Eden, I didn't realise you would be the guests that came along with Miss Isabella, but never mind, I'm sure the master will be happy to see you." The three stared and the butler, gobsmacked, surely it couldn't be hi, could it?

"Isabella," The two looked at the girl, who was messing with the ring on her the middle finger of her right hand. The other two nodded, and the four of them entered the room, ignoring the butlers hand.

"We do not wish to stay long, we have business else where to attend to, but we flt it would be rude to say no." Emily said, trying not to seem scared, she was clutching Joe's hand, but he, himself, was quite scared.

"Of course, my Lady, the master is in his study, I will lead you there now" The four people followed the Butler, keeping an ok distance, Sebastian knocked on the door. "Your guest have arrived."

"Come in," The three walked in, Ciel had three chairs arranged for the three of them. _Wait, I thought Ciel was only expecting me?_ Izzie thought to herself.

"Lord Phantomhive." Joe said.

"welcome, you three, now I am afraid I have received a letter form the queen, regarding the 'Three Foxes'," The three of them tried to seem unfazed, but inside they were freaking out. _He cant know_.

* * *

 **Little cliffhanger for you, as always I hope you enjoyed this, thank for reading, leave your opinion, down bellow, criticism, praise, I don't mind,  
Goodbye, Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	5. The Girl, Seeking

**Welcome to chapter 5, Pixies! Enjoys**

* * *

"who are the 'Foxes'?." Emily asked. Ciel looked baffled,

"They are three deadly assassins who have murdering rich noble men for the past few months, every time I think I'm a step ahead, I realise I am ten steps behind, how? How do they stay on top of things."

"Maybe its just dumb look." The three of them stared at Izzie, as she raised the tea cup to you mouth. "Earl grey? From Jackson. How delicious." She took a sip before placing it back done and staring int Ciel's eye. "Some people have all the luck in the world, and some are just unfortunate, ironic? Huh." Ciel continued staring at her, trying to read her, he prided himself on being able to read people, but the three nobles sitting in front of him, they were different, straight faces, cold eyes.

"Maybe your right." The girl across from him smiled, wickedly, so did the other two.

"I know I'm right." He stared baffled at the three of them, he heard a knock on the door,

"Yes?"

"Master, I have the cakes you asked for."

"Come in." The three took a deep breath, but kept a straight face as the butler walked in, they felt his presence, his aroma, but didn't say word. He left and Isabella looked at her watch, without so much as looking or signalling the others, they all rose.

"I'm afraid, My Lord, are time has ended, but I will leave you with a little advice on the 'Foxes' you were talking about, only the lost get found." The three bowed and excited the room, leaving the boy baffled at their 'advice' what could they possibly mean?

The three of them sighed when the closed the door.

"Leaving so soon." The three of them tensed,

"Like I said earlier, we have another business, now, if you'll excuse us," The three started to walk past, Emily, Joe, then Isabella last. As she walked past him, he grabbed her arm, she looked at him.

"You've grown, little white rabbit," She pulled her hand away and began to run, all three of them ran to the door and pulled it open, the carriage waiting for them,

"My house please." Isabella said and they took off, Isabella clutching her stinging arm, well her psalm, that man, no that monster caused this, he caused all of this. Tears quietly flowing down her face. She pulled into a hug by Emily and handed a tissue from Joe. She stopped crying and wiped her face and went home. Her brother was waiting, with, what Isabella presumed, was his wife. Cana, she remembered her name. She walked over to the woman,

"Hello, Cana, so nice to-" She was pulled into a hug before she could finish, he hugged back. Cana pulled apart, the five entered and spent night similar to the last.

"I am so sorry, but I am so tired, so I am gonna head up." She signalled to the other two, discreetly, so her brother and sister-in-law wouldn't notice.

"Us too." The three of them walked out of the room.

"My room. 12 o clock." The three nodded and walked to their separate rooms, where they changed, Em, in all black, she was the browns, Joe, in ll brown, he was the brains. And Isabella, in all red, she was the one who carried it out, ans was always aware of her surroundings, due to her extreme senses. At twelve they conjugated in Izzies room. They placed on their masks and walked to the window, "Lets go get some justice." they jumped out and landed a good bit away from the house and the three if them took off.

 _We're being watched._ The rings on their fingers started to glow, they could communicate telepathically, as long as there were wearing the rings.

 _What do we do boss?_ Joe asked.

 _Continue, we'll deal with the dog when we are done._ They arrived at a house and walked in. They walked up to the bedroom.

"GET UP!" Izzie screamed. The man moved and looked at the three of them. Their voices were modified thaks to the masks.

"Not you three! Please I'll do-" Em interrupted him.

"You signed your death warrant when you ripped of hundreds of people!"

What do you mean?" The man asked.

"All we want from you are your codes, so we can return the money you stole from all those people, that is what we do here, we might let you life if you tell us." Joe added, meanwhile.

The boy watched from the window, _ahh, so this was their aim, Justice, for those we were wronged._ The boy smiled. _Pitiful._

"it is not pitiful, Lord Phantomhive, we simply right the wrongs you noblemen think you buried." The boy was surprised she had heard him, he looked in the window to find the man dead and his computer and phone gone, he saw the three waving at him, "Till next time, My Lord." She said mockingly.

"Sebastian get-"

"too late." He heard the girls voice distinctively but she was no where s=to be found. He was outsmarted. AGAIN. He sighed. He walked over to his butler,

"Follow them. This is an order, get them!" The butler nodded and took off, Ciel in his arms, they stopped at a very rundown old house.

"Their trail ends here, my lord."

"Damn."

"Like I said, too late." The Lord spun around and saw a flash of red, but she was gone. Ciel sighed.

"take me home."

"Next time, My Lord." Meanwhile.

The girl collapsed on her bed, she had changed out of her red cloths and into her long t-shirt and shorts. She sighed, she was too close today, if they had left a second late, he would have found their trail. ' _Any luck with the computer?'_ She asked the boy, three rooms away

 _'Yes, I got the cods and I am nearly finished with uploading all the money to their rightful accounts.'_

 _'Good, I am gonna get some sleep, you two should too, but, Joe, burn the phone and computer in the morning, we'll help you, right em?'_

 _'Of course'_

 _'Goodnight'_ The girl closed her eyes and soon was fast asleep. Another job well done.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this, it was loads of fun to write, as always, I love you guys very much.  
Goodbye, my Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	6. The Girl, Crying

**Welcome to chapter 6, I really hope you are enjoying this story, cause I am really enjoying writing it. ENJOY!**

* * *

"When you say all weekend do you mean Saturday till Sunday, or Friday till Sunday?" The boy sighed,

"Izzie, you have been invited there Friday night till Sunday, and NO COMPLAINING. Ciel was nice enough to invite you-" The girl sighed,

"He can take his invitation and shove it up-"

"Hey, nothing like that. Come on, cant you civilised?"

"I have no problem with being civilised, just not to him." The girl smiled smugly.

"Come on, this weekend was supposed to be your wedding, and Ciel cancelled it all, after your accident, after I told you may not remember him, it crushed him."

"Fine, I'll go, but I make no promises about being nice." Her brother sighed but accepted this was probably the best his was gonna get. He walked of the room, the girl made sure he was gone before she whistled. Her two friends appeared in the room.

"Change of plans." She filled them in on the weekend.

"We don't have a job as of yet, but if we get one, will help you our, I'm sure Joe can come up with something to get us at both places at once, right, Hon?" She took his hand and he nodded.

"I have an idea." He explained it.

"So are you sure the holograms will be life like?" He nodded.

"Good. I have to go pack for the weekend in hell." The other two gave her a reassuring smile, then left, she made her way back to her room and pulled out a pair of denim jeans, with a black top, and gloves, _something casual,_ she then pulled out a black skirt, with a jackets to match, and a white blouse, and gloves, _something less casual,_ she then pulled out a long, slim, red dress, with gold gloves to match, and a hair pin, a feather. She packed them all into her suit case, along with her long shirt with shorts and walked back down to the living area, she was sitting there, focused in her mind, tea in hand.

 _Why does my her mind always get lost in the useless things, when it should be focusing on the beauty, the grace in her life, but instead in focuses on what she lost not what she has. And that kills her. Why does her mind only see the sad instead of the joy.. but when she looks at her friends, at him, she sees the world through vibrant colours. What was once grey turned bright and happy, but was it to last? Or was it another illusion?_

"Izzie, you are going soon." The girl snapped out of her mind and nodded. She walked up to her room and grabbed her back and made her was back to the door, where the carriage was waiting. She hugged her brother and got into the carriage. The carriage took off down the road, the knot in her stomach was getting tighter and tighter. As the carriage drew to a stop, she stepped out, the sunlight hitting her pale eyes, she made sure her gloves covered her hand and her sleeves covered her arms. And walked up to the door and knocked. _He_ answered. She swallowed her fear and walked past him.

"Welcome to the manor, The Earl is in his study." The girl merely nodded, before scurrying down the hall.  
 _This was going to be fun!_ Sebastian thought to himself, a smile on his lips. The girl continued down the hall, 'The White Rabbit' as he would call her. It made her shiver whenever she thought about it. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She stepped inside, He got up and greeted her.

"Sorry for the short notice, but we are going to a ball." He stared back at the girls emotionless face,

"Why?"

"I believe that the three Foxes are going to be there. We'll go with the usual plan." The girl rolled her eyes,

"You are quite obsessed with this case. But as the Queen's Snake, I will help, where is this ball?"

"Lord Druitt's party, it is at nine." The girl sighed.

"Why do I have to be here?"

"He invited us both, the soon to be Lord and Lady Phantomhive."

"'Never to be' more like." She muttered quietly under breath. He smiled.

"There was a time when you were in love with me, though it took some convincing, I will do it again." The girl smiled.

"What ever. You win. I am going to go up to my room and take a nap, I didn't sleep well." He nodded, she hesitated, "Whats the 'usual plan?" The boy sighed, would he have to re-explain everything to her.

"I snoop around while you keep everyone busy then we swap, we leave at midnight, no later." The girl nodded and left, she walked up to the room that she always had, it was like a map in her mind, she opened the door, a huge, white walled room, with a large canape bed in the centre, it had silky red covers with a light red canape. She collapsed on the bed, she thumbed her ring. _  
'Ok, guys, listen up. Ciel is expected the 'Three Foxes' to appear tonight at a Lord Druitt's ball, we obviously aren't but we do have a mission tonight, can we postpone it?'  
'I doubt it, this man knows we are following him, if not tonight, he'll just bump u his security.' _Isabella pondered Joe's information.  
 _'What time do you get back?'  
_ _'He said midnight, so can we do it a around 1?'  
'Ok'  
'Ok'  
'I'm about to fall asleep, so don't try and communicate, but try and get yourself into the party, but keep your distance, if Ciel suspects us were toast, now good night.' _Her ring stopped glowing as she closed her eyes and she drifted off.

"Lady Isabella?" The girl bolted up, afraid it was Sebastian. but it was the house maid, Mey-Rin. "I am here to help you get ready for the part, yes I am." The girl smiled ad the maid as she helped her into a long nave dress, with gold buttons along the bodice, it had a slim bodice with puff shoulders and long sleeves, with navy gloves. When she slipped of her dress to see her corset, Mey-Rin gasped, "Your arms, my lady, what happened." The girl looked down her arms, the cuts that ran along her arms, they were deep stab wounds, tears brimming in the girls eyes, one or two escaping. Mey-Rin pulled the girl into a hug. "No one can hurt you while you here." Ha, if only she knew the irony of her sentence. The person who could kill her was here. A memory came back to her.

 _"No, please no. STOP." the man plunged the knife into her arm. "AGH!" Tears streaming down the girls face,_

 _"Ah ah ah, no crying." The man held her chin up. "You are mine now, nothing can change that." He plunged the knife deeper into her arm. The girl strength fading,_

 _"Help me, please. Emily, Joe, Ciel..." The girls eyes shut. The two children on either side of her screaming._

 _"MONSTER! LET HER GO! SHE IS ONLY YOUNG! LET HER GOOO!" The man laughed at them. The three same marks on there palm glowing_

 _"You are all_ _ **mine**_ _now. Got that?" He looked back over at the girl, her head still down. He smiled at the three of them. 'Oh what fun' He thought, looking at the girls palms._

"Isabella?" She heard a knock on the door, she went into the bathroom to wash her face. She heard Mey-Rin leave and someone enter, she waked out, her gloves firlmy in place. Ciel stopped and look at the girl, she was beautiful. Her white hair put into a messy pun, with two pieces crowning her face. Then he looked at her face, her bloodshot eyes. He walked over to her and held her hand. He went into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"I don't wish to be rude, but may I use this ring, it a family heirloom." He nodded and he slipped her ring onto the right finger, 4

"Ok lets get going!"

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews, thanks to everyone who is reading this, who favourited it. As always I love you guys very much,  
Goodbye my pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	7. The Girl, Dancing

**Well hello there, my Pixies. Welcome to chapter 7! YAY! Please, ENJOY**

* * *

"How are you going to know who they are?" The girl asked in the carriage as they drove to Lord Druitt's manor.

"Well one has red eyes, the other brown and the last black, so it shouldn't be that hard." The girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Tell me your joking." The boy looked confused. "Ever heard of coloured contacts. God Ciel, not even you can be that stupid." The girl giggled an the noble mans face.

"Ok, then, so how do you presume we go and catch them?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why do they kill? If we know why they kill then we know who and what to look out for." He pondered her question a moment.

"They kill noble men who have codded people out of hundreds or even thousands of pounds sterling." She nodded.

"Ok, so we just need to lay a trap, get someone who has kidded people out of money and wait." Ciel nodded.

"I always work better with you, then I do alone." The girl smiled.

"Me too."

"Now, do you remember about Sebastian.. about him being a demon." The girl nodded, as if she could ever forget. The memory plagued her. "Ok, we're here." Sebastian helped him out of the carriage. She silently payed he wouldn't help her out. Thankfully Ciel did, he handed her a navy, lacy, half mask ( **AN: A mask that only covers your eyes.)** that matched his, minus the lace. She placed it over her eyes. They walked in the front door, arm in arm. Sebastian walked around the back, not taking his eyes off the girl the entire time, she shivered, feeling his glare on her. The hair on the back of her neck and her arm standing to attention. They were greeted by Lord Druitt himself, who drew the girl out of her thoughts, she really needed to get that under control;

"Ah, the Happy Couple have arrived." He smiled at the couple and turned to the crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lord Phantomhive, and his Fincé, the beautiful Lady Isabella Heartfila!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. The stared at the girl and the boy who they thought were dead, but the were very much alive, well...

"Pleasure for you to have invited us." The girl said curtsying. Ciel bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine, you love birds, they smiled and descended down the long staircase, still arm in arm.  
 _I fell like a circus act!_  
 _'You look like one too!'_ The girl tried really hard not to pull an angry face. _  
'Thanks Em, for the support'  
'Welcome.' _They reached the end of the stairs and everyone clapped. Her face went red as the walked over to a large group of people,

"Did you hear that the 'Three Foxes' haven't been caught yet, the Queen has her best men on it though, it seems she is just has worried about them as the rest of us."

"Whats this about the 'Three Foxes'?" Ciel spoke up. The man explained about the Foxes, nothing he didn't already know.

"Apparently their leader is the deadliest, she can kill a man with a lsingle stare." Isabella had to fight the earge not to let a huge mischievous smile on her face.

"I heard that although they carry guns they have never shot a victim, or they have never killed a victim with a wife or children. They are always lonely, greedy men. Some say Lord Druitt is next." Another spoke up.  
 _'That is nonsense. Do you hear the stupidity coming for this mans mouth. If we killed Lord Druitt, he would probably come back to like.'  
_ _'True'  
_ _'Defiantly'_

"A murder with an honour code." Ciel mumbled.

"Why would you think Lord Druitt was next?" Isabella asked before she could stop herself, "is he greedy?" The man looked confused.

"No, but he doesn't exactly have the best personality." She nodded.

"Sorry, curiosity got the better of me." She smiled. "I, myself, heard a rumour saying that the 'Three Foxes' were here tonight, though if the rumour is true, I don't know."  
 _'Irony at its finest.'  
'That is me, Joe, the queen of Irony.'  
'And a drama queen.'  
'Got it in one, Em' _She had a hand over her ring to stop it from glowing, no one noticed.

"Well if they are here, they wont make themselves seen till they have to, plus I hear Lord Druitt is expecting them, and he has laid a trap."  
 _'This_ _man was useful after all, did you guys hear that?'  
'Yes'  
'Ok, its nearly 10, I am going to step outside for some air, meet me there, but if Ciel comes too, abort, got it?'  
'Yep'_

"Sorry, I am just going to step outside for some air." She began to rise, Ciel looked at her. She smiled, praying for him to stay put. He nodded and continued his conversation. She stepped out side and removed her mask and let the air hit her face.

"White Rabbit." She nearly jumped out of her skin.  
 _'Guys, abort!'  
'What? Why?'  
'Sebastian is here, with me.'  
'We are on our way! And don't even try and stop us!'_

"Lets have a chat." In the dark, she saw his eyes go fuchsia.

"Shit." He smiled.

"What is your aim with my master? You are always around him."

"He is my fincé, so its not like I have got much choice." He took a step closer and she took one back, avoiding his eyes, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Em and Joe behind her.

"Party's over I'm afraid." Joe said,, she could feel him shaking, the two girls were the same. Sebastian only smiled.

"On the contrary, I believe it has only just begun. " Through the darkness they could see his eyes, fuchsia, they could see the cruelness in his smile. Yes this was the man they remembered. But could they beat him, that was the next question.

* * *

 **There is a little cliffhanger for you, I really hope you enjoyed this story, leave a review in the comments, give me your honest opinion, as always I love you guys very much,  
Goodbye my Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	8. The Girl, Loving

**Hello, My Pixies, welcome to chapter 8! Please, ENJOY!**

* * *

They four stared at each other. Slowly Isabella put away her fear, little by little. She removed the glove from her right hand, showing the red mark on her palm. A large circle with several small triangles along the inside, with a small circle in the dead centre, the letter 'I' in the middle. The other two did the same, they had the same marks but with different letters in the middle, 'E' for Em, 'J' for Joe, all of them red. Sebastian removed his glove, showing his purple mark on the back of his hand. The girl shivered. Suddenly her brain kicked in.

"We do not wish to fight. At lest, not now." The others looked confused at the girl. But she simply stared at the monster before her.

 _'If we were to fight him, it would cause a scene, then they would know about us, it would damage all of our family names, including Ciel's, so we are not to fight.'_ The other two nodded. The three turned around, placing their gloves back on and began to walk away, suddenly Izzie stopped, she turned and saw Sebastian was right behind her.

"Its only just begun, my White Rabbit." He stroked the piece of hair that had fallen to her head. She slapped his hand away, then she raised her right hand, her mark in his face,

"I order you to leave us alone." Sebastian chuckled and tried to touch her but couldn't, his smiled fading and Isabella's growing. And when he tried again, his skin would start to burn, the girl smiled cruelly and turned and walked away with the other two.

 _'That will last for about a week, but don't let him know that'_ The three walked away silently, they entered the house again at different times. Isabella walked back over to her fincé. They talked for a while.

"I love this song." She closed her eyes and hummed.

"Lets dance, my darling." Ciel said extending his arm, Isabella opened her eyes and smiled. Taking his hand, they both walked onto the dance floor and began.

"You've gotten better." She giggled. "You used to be hopeless. I remember." He smiled.

"I guess I've changed a lot, but one thing never will." He put his head close to her ear. "I will never stop loving you, till the day I die." He moved his head and looked at her, she smiled.

"I love you too." They danced, both smiling. They made their way back over to the seat.

"I am going to get something to drink I'll be back in just a minute, she kissed his cheek and walked over to the drink table.

"Well hello there." She froze. _Please not this idiot again. Please lord._ She slowly turned.

"Alois. Alois Trancy" He smiled,

"Now look what do we have here, a beautiful girl who is engaged to the wrong man-" She interrupted him,

"So I presume you think I should be getting married to you? Ha, don't make me laugh, I am engaged to the right man, because unlike you, he loves me for me, not my title or my money, and I love him." She turned but stopped, "I am supposed to say 'lets do this again' but that is the last thing I want." She walked off. Ciel walked over, she grabbed his hand and smiled. "Don't worry about that idiot, your my fincé, and that isn't going to change." She kissed his cheek.

"How cute," Lord Druitt said, walking over. They smiled. "I hope you too are enjoying this party, but I am afraid I am still waiting on a few quests."

"If you don't mind me asking, My Lord, who?" Isabella asked, though she has a feeling she already knew.

"No one you would know, my dear little Robin." Ciel tightened his grip on the girls hand, almost breaking it, trying to keep a straight face, to hind his embarrassment. The clock struck twelve.

"Oh, I am terrible afraid, we must be going," Ciel led the girl to the door, his face red with embarrassment. She giggled.

"Its ok, lets go." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They walked over to the carriage, Isabella keeping a distance between her and Sebastian, who seemed quite angry about what happened earlier. She fell asleep on Ciel's shoulder and he kept her safe, like he always did. The carriage came to a stop.

"Isabella, darling, we are back." Her eyes slowly opening, she walked inside holding Ciel's hand, they reached her hallway and she walked to her room, she kissed Ciel goodnight and walked in. She suddenly snapped into action, she changed into all red and jumped out the window, undetected, leaving her pillow in her bed, to make it look like she was sleeping. She met up with the other two and carried out their mission, she made it back to the manor quickly, slipping inside and changed then jumped into bed and fell asleep quickly. She was awoken by a knock on the door,

"Lady Isabella?" She sat up in her bed.

"Come in." Mey-Rin walked in, she placed the breakfast by the bed and gave the girl a smile,

"Anything else?" The girl shook her head. The maid left and she picked up the cup of tea. She took a sip, thinking about her time with Ciel last night, a smile on her face

Maybe this weekend wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is short, and full of fluff, there will be a real fight between Sebastian and and 'Three Foxes' but I didn't think this was the time or place, so yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry its short, make sure to check out my other story's (If you want). As always, I love you all very much.**  
 **Goodbye my Pixies.**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	9. The Girl, Playing

**Hello my pixies. Sorry it late but I'm now serving an eight month sentience, better known as school! *downs the bleach and cries* ENJOY!**

 **Discalmer** **: I do not own Black Butler, I know its a pity, but I do own, the Heartfila family and the Turn and Eden** **family's!**

* * *

"They struck again." Ciel sighed placing down the paper. Isabella read the title, _'The Foxes Strike Again'_ , "How?"

"Luck." The girl mumbled under the breath, trying desperately not to smile, but he look on his face was childish. He threw the paper across the table and turned to his betrothed. She had a teacup in her hand, a book in her other. She seemed engrossed in it. Her eye wide, her mouth slightly opened. He smiled to himself. For a girl who always had something to say, whether it was sassy or kind, he never knew. But that was one of the things he loved about her, her unpredictability, the fact that she would say the same smart thing twice. The girl looked up at him and matched his smile.

"Lets go to the garden." The girl nodded her head enthusiastically and they made there way outside, holding hands. They walked along a long path, Isabella bending down several times, looking and different flowers. The reached a large tree with a white beach underneath it.

"How romantic, the girl said leaning in to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head and their lips touched. He pulled her in. He whole body felt as though sparks were running through it, his hand in her hair and the other on her waist, her hands running through his. They stayed like that before they pulled apart, blushing. They took a seat. Her head on his shoulder. They sat there, for hours, talking laughing. She pulled out a book an read a few lines before she turned and saw Ciel smiling, despite the fact tears were rolling down his face, she pulled him onto a hug, not knowing why, but she didn't care she needed him and that was what mattered. He stopped and looked onto her eye and he stared into his eye. She touched the eye patch with her fingers, he put his hand behind his head undid it. The patch fell, reviling his eye, the purple mark quite obvious. She smiled and pulled his head into her and their lips touched, her mouth opened slightly, his tongue making it way in, her whole body falling to his will { **AN: Not like that you dirty mother... ok I'll continue** } his hand on her neck and on he waist, his hand in his hair.

"Master." The two broke apart and the girl stiffened. Ciel noticed. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the girl getting up and practically running back down the path. Ciel was baffled, what was wrong with her? Was she ok? He got u and turned to Sebastian, who was looking at him innocently. The boy tied back on his eye patch.

"What?" The butler smiled.

"I was just calling you to say that dinner will be ready soon. The boy looked angrily at the demon. And turned and went to find Isabella. He walked inside and heard it, the piano being played. The piano hadn't been touched since.. since his mother. He gasped and followed the sound.

 _Wise men say only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

He walked up the stairs slowly, trying not t make a sound to startle anyone or make the music stop.

 _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so we go_  
 _Some things were meant to be_

He reached the landing and saw his three servants looking into the room where the music was coming from. They were all smiling tears in there eyes.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling so we go_  
 _Some things were meant to be_

He slowly walked across the creaky floor and peeped inside, he gasped.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

The girl stopped wiping tear form her face and looking at the one person in her life who she could say, without hesitation, that she loved as more than just a best friend or a sibling. He smiled and began to walk over to her, and she got up and followed, when they were millimetres from each other, the held hands and stared into each others eyes. Both still crying. He puled her close and hugged her. She didn't need to ask to know she felt the same way she did. That was another reason why she loved him. One of the many.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for the fluff, but I needed to get all of THAT of the way(don't ask me why 'that' is in all caps, idek!) the next chapter will be a bit more.. thrilling, though for warned, there shall also be cliffhangers. You have been warned. Thanks for the review and follows, as alawys, I love you guys.  
Goodbye my Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	10. The Girl, Telling

**Welcome back, Pixies! I have a story I think you may all like, it's not finished but its is still amazing, it's call 'The Demons Bride' I am gonna describe, cause I am really bad summarising other story's, but if you like SebsxOC, then you'll (hopefully) enjoy this. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Another ball? Why?" Isabella asked she was curled up on the seat in front of the fire, a book in her hands, Ciel on the chair beside it, reading the paper. They Looked like an old married couple, Sebastian could help but think to himself. He smiled and placed the tea on the table between them and walked out of the room leaving them bickering.

"I only brought one formal dress, and I am not wearing the same one again!" He sighed.

"We can go shopping? I know you love shopping." The girl sighed,

"Fine!" He extended his hand, the temptation to ignore it was real, but she took it and smiled and fell into the world this book was set in. The world full of dragons that saved the princesses from knights. The world where everything was possible. She sighed. Ciel looked over at her. He rose from his seat and slowly walked over to the seat next to him, he knelt down and looked at the girl, he clasped his hand through her and she looked at him, a sad smile on her lips. He looked it's her eyes and moved his face closer than hers, a smile creeping up on his face.

"You know we don't have to go to the ball." She laughed and rested her forehead against his.

"it's not that, I just don't like the way they look at me, it's always the same, from when I went missing for six years than the car accident." A tear fell down her face. She hated remembering the past, the things she couldn't forget, no accident was gonna fix that. Ciel wiped the tear from her face.

"Do you remember what happened when you went missing?" She nodded. "You never told me... you don't have to but.. I am curious but if you don't want to tell me-" She interrupted him.

"I'll explain, but you may change your opinion of me when I do." He looked her in the eyes.

"Till the day I die I will always love you, and that is the only thing that will never change, you are my soulmate." She nodded and took a deep breath.

"When I was seven, Emily, Joseph and I were playing in the woods, we usually stayed close to the edge but this day we decided to go in further. We reached this huge clearing, it had a beautiful lake with an amazing garden, we all stared at it in awe. Little did we know the horror and pain that was inside." Tears were falling down but she quickly wiped them away. "We stared at the garden for a while, it was protected by a gold fence. We walked up to the gate and we rang the buzzer, I still to this day have no idea why we did it. But we did, a voice answered, but before we could respond we noticed a man watching us, we began to get scared and tried making our way back to our parent's but there were so many of them, the all wanted us. We tried running but we weren't that fast. We were soon backed into a corner, we tried screaming but we were frozen with fear. They took us. All three of us. We were knocked unconscious, when we woke up we were in a large cage together. Each of our palms was branded." She removed her left glove and showed him the red mark, tears were falling down her face, it was so painful but she needed to tell someone, her brother doesn't even know all of it. Only Em and Joe know all of it, the pain, the screaming until they throat was burning. But nothing helped. "We were stuck there for three years, they injected is with so many drugs and tester that surprised we survived. When we were there, we made a vow to each other, we would always protect each other until we died. We all share a birthday and on our tenth birthday we managed to escape." She pondered for a moment, should she tell him what she was? Would he freak out? She had decided. "The stuff they were injecting us with.. it was demon blood... they were trying to create a new race of super demons, half demon half human. Well... they... they created them... three of them... Emily, Joe and I... we are all half demons." Ciel gasped, was this real? She was... like him! Tears were streaming down her face. "We escaped when our full power was unlocked. We killed every single one there, the rage just took over, we escaped to the city, looking for our homes, we wondered the streets for about a month, before... before we were captured again, but this time... it was a demon! He wanted to harness our power for himself, and he would stop at nothing, he wasn't like humans, if we fought, we would probably lose, he scared us. I am still scared of him!" Ciel pulled her into a hug, he couldn't believe what she had been through, no one should have to go through that, he wouldn't ever wish that on someone, ever. "There's more," Ciel was amazed, she was no younger than him but she was hunted down, terrified, left broken. "We were stuck there for three years until we became strong enough and fled. It took a while but we made it back. I remember that day, everyone as there, even you, you yourself were back aswell, you never stopped looking for me. My parent cried, Emily's parent cried, Joseph's parent cried. We were home, but the memories, they still haunt us, they still kill me and no matter how far I run or hide I CANT GET AWAY!"

* * *

 **Well, that was chapter 10.. sorry it's late, I had school (WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY :'(( ) Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed, as always I love you guys so much  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	11. The Girl, Broken

**Welcome to another chapter, Pixies!** **School has gotten worse over the summer I swear. *Picks up Clorox* Anyway, please ENJOY!**

"Please, calm down!" Ciel was holding Isabella in his arms as she cried, the had been like that for a while now. It broke Ciel's heart, he loved her so much but he could do nothing for her, he was useless. He felt Isabella going limper and limper in his arms, she was falling asleep, it was quite late. He picked her up and opened the living rooms door and walked up the large stairs. He walked along the hallway to her bedroom, he silently crept in and lay her on her bed, she wasn't wearing a big dress, but simply a long top and jeans. He smiled and placed on her bed, he turned to leave but she grabbed his hand, she wanted to pull it lightly but pulled it a bit harder than she wanted. He ended up on top of her, both of them blushing madly, she avoided eyes contact before he used his hand to make her look him in the eye,

"You were wrong." The girl looked at him confused, her eyes puffy and her face tearstained. "I could never stop loving you." He placed his lips on top of her and she let her body fall to his. He placed one hand on her hip and the other was clasped through hers. They could both feel the sparks run through their body's. Ciel lifted his head and looked into Isabella's eyes, they were filled with so much pain, but they were also filled with so much love. Love for him. "I love you so much." She smiled a soft smile,

"You are the moon to my stars, the blue to my ocean and I want to spend the rest of my life with you because I could never live without you." Ciel smiled.

"You could've just said 'I love you too'" The two laughed. Ciel moved off her and lay next to her. She snuggled closer and put her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. Sebastian crept into the room and saw the two, he couldn't help but smile at the pair. He slowly crept out again, deciding to tell her another time, but she needed to know the truth.

The two of them were awoken by the sunlight streaming through the blind, Ciel kissed Isabella's cheek before going to his own room, blushing lightly, Sebastian came and tended to him. Isabella stretched and got up from the bed, she pulled on a short navy knee length dress with a red and white bow in her hair that was tied into a high ponytail, to keep it from her face. She looked down at the gloves that she had prepared for today, wondering if she should put them on, eventually, she sighed and pulled them on. She opened the door and walked to the dining room, her eyes were still bloodshot, she opened the door and the servants smiled at her. She stared at them and gave the best she could, the looked at her, worried. She walked over and she received her breakfast in complete silence. The second breakfast was over, Isabella was up from her chair and had left the room, Ciel stood up and sighed.  
 _This girl...  
_ He left the room and he heard it. Her voice. He knew where she was now.

 _Oh can you tell me, oh can you tell me  
The way that this should work_  
 _Just who's inside me?_  
 _The monster pulling strings_

He stopped for a moment, why did she pick this song? Was it to symbolize something.

 _I'm broken lying, helpless dying, surrounded by the world_  
 _Your stare and laugh with me_  
 _But you don't see a thing!_

He cringed at the last part but continued up the stairs quietly, not wanting hr to stop.

 _I'm damaged now and I breaking down,_  
 _Unraveled and can't breath_  
 _The truth I seek never felt so bleak_  
 _I feel it dropped degrees. Freeze_

What did she mean? What was it she seeks and why had it 'dropped degrees'? This girl...

 _So breakable, unbreakable  
So shakable, unshakeable_  
 _Was shaken' up when I found you_

Ok, his was way more confusing than it should be, Ciel thought to himself, he sighed, and just after he though he knew everything about her...

 _I'm standing here watching the world as it falls around me_  
 _You're so close but I hope that you stop searching_  
 _I don't want you to foresee what I've become (So please stop looking)_  
 _I don't want to hurt you it's not my nature_

If music is supposed to tell a story, then this was extremely confusing, Ciel peaked around the door, not spotted by the girl at the piano. Her eyes were closed but tears were still falling down her face.

 _A monster born, I'm fading more, can't be your saviour_  
 _I'm falling victim,_ remember _the old me_  
 _As who I still should be  
The endless pain of solitude  
Wrap tight around my fortitude  
Those memories inside of me  
Innocently they pierce through  
_

'Huh?' Okay, now this is just confusing. What was she trying to say?

 _I can't escape  
_ _I can't escape  
_ _I can't escape  
_ _I can't escape  
_ _I can't escape  
_ _I cant escape this UNRAVELED GHOUL  
_

The girl was crying harder, the music was amazing but her voice was getting quieter. He wanted to stop her but she seemed like she couldn't stop

 _There's something deep inside of me, change was, I can't break free_  
 _The darkness and light collide. Our fate ahead won't be denied._  
 _So breakable, unbreakable  
So shakable, unshakeable_  
 _These dirty hands, know they won't touch you  
_ _I'm standing here watching the world as it falls around me_  
 _You're so close but I hope that you stop searching_  
 _I don't want you to foresee what I've become (So please stop looking)_  
 _I'm trapped in this cage the world created_

Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it, loud and clear. She had stopped and was crying hard. Ciel walked over and put his arms around her. She cried against him, meanwhile, Sebastian heard the conversation and he realised what he really had done to her and her friends, he had broken them.

"I am not broken." Her voice took him off guard, "Broken implies that something can be fixed, where as I am far from sanity, from being fixed. I will just have to live with that."

* * *

 **Again sorry this took longer than I expected, thanks for reviewing and favouriting. I am really sorry for my bad grammar and spelling, English is my first language I just cant spell or see grammar mistakes, sorry. As always I love you guys!  
Goodbye Pixies,**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	12. The Girl, Dying

**Welcome back! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ciel stared at the girl, he always thought her so strong, but seeing her like this changed this, but not for the worse, for the better. He felt it rush through his blood as he looked at her. He realised that a perfect person was not perfect at all, it was just an illusion that was created. Isabella had fought her whole life to be 'perfect', to be loved, and he didn't realise, he didn't realise that being broken isn't something that can change overnight. Sure he had his own problems but things were always worse, as he looked down at the girl, the blank look in those beautiful golden eyes, a look he had never seen before. She had spent the last 11 years trying to deal with all this shit, with no one to ever tell her just how beautiful and precious she was, she was seen as a reject. He had taken the first mile to being happy, she hadn't even taken the first step. That was something he couldn't do for her, this was up to her, this was her decision. He saw her eyes grow duller with every second he looked into them. Tears flowed out of them, but it was like she didn't even know.

"I'm sorry." She bolted up from her chair and ran, she ran out the door and found Sebastian at the door, she looked him dead in the eyes. "You can have my past, for fuck's sake, you can have my present. But don't for a fucking second think you can have my future, otherwise, you've got another thing coming." She lingered for a second before disappearing. Ciel continued to stare at Sebastian. Said demon cleared his throat and looked at his master.

"I think it is about time you know what happened when you asked me to take care of the... group who did experiments on people." Ciel's eye widened, Sebastian nodded.

"Lady Emily Eden, Lord Joeseph Turn and Lady Isabella Heartfila were the only three test subjects that survived. The managed to escape the day before our attack, then you told ,e to find them and test their power, and I did, it was only after they escaped and when they returned when I realised who they were. I am -" A sad voice was heard to their left.

"it was you?" The turned, Isabella stood not far away. "You were why I couldn't return home, why I couldn't feel safe, you imprisoned three children, whether you knew they were us or not isn't important. You took three children and you broke them. ALL IN TH NAME OF YOUR PRECIOUS QUEEN!" Ciel looked as if he wanted the world to swallow him up, but Isabella wasn't done, her heart was breaking, the one person who she thought loved her cause her the worst pain and suffering she had ever felt. "If you wanted to see how strong we are, well at least you know." She took the ring from her finger and threw at him. "and by doing so you broke them." Ciel tried to say something but she still wasn't done. "you can tell your queen just how much you killed those three children. Those three children who you didn't think were broken enough, but you had to go and destroy them." She had fallen to her knees, her whole face tear stained. "You have made an enemy out of the wrong three half demons. Ciel Phantomhive, you are nothing more that another greedy hateful lord. You are just another one of the queen's pawns." She stood up and ran out away, she ran to the room she was in and locked the door behind her. She shoved everything she brought into her bag. She heard banging on the door, but she didn't stop. She walked over to the large windows and opened one. She turned and saw the door fall down. Ciel stood staring at the girl, tears in his own eyes. He had just gotten her back and lost her within days.

"please." Tears streaming dow her face, she turned and jumped. She landed on her feet and began to run faster, she kept running, not even sure where she was going. Sh stopped in the woods. The same forest she had so many memories, mostly bad, in this forest. She collapsed and cried harder.

"Come on, smile. You are so beautiful when you smile."

* * *

 ***dodges sharp object* Um... ok. So... SORRY!  
Goodbye, Pixies.**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	13. The Girl, Taken

**So *Dodges sharp object* umm... ok. ENJOY!**

* * *

She turned around to be facing Joe and Emily in the face. The two looked at her, confused.

"Ciel... he ordered Sebastian to... take us.." They gasped. She burst into tears  
 _WHY? Why us? What did we do?_  
Emily dropped beside her, tears rolling down her face. Tears flowed down Joe's face, in all Isabella's life, she had never seen Joe cry. No matter what life threw at him, he never cried, he simply greeted it with as much sarcasm and sass as he could. But this was different. The three of them stayed there for quite some while, they never stopped crying. The hours ticked on but they never stopped. This was something new, this was something all three of them thought they had buried, something thy thought they would never _ever_ have to deal with again. What killed them, and made all this so much worse, was that Ciel, the only person they had ever trusted with this secret, was the one person who caused them the most pain. The one who could have prevented all off this. The one who Isabella was going to marry in a week. The one person she let into her heart, the one person who she ever told she loved them like that, and he took her heart, ripped it out and smushed it Even if he didn't know he was doing it. Little did they know that Ciel and Sebastian watched from a distance and saw the three strongest people they knew break.

"I did this... I ruined her life..." He stared on at the girl he knew he loved, the girl he knew hated him. But no tears fell. They never did. He was no longer human, he was no longer able to have such emotions or emotions in general. He turned away from the scene. "Sebastian... let us go." The demon stared at his master, he did want to leave, but he knew how much this girl meant to his master. "That's an order!" The demon sighed as they ran back to the house in silence. This could only get worse.

The three returned to the Hearfila's house quite late that night. They entered but did not say a word. Edward stared at the three teary eyed young adults in front of him, but he sighed and let them go up to their rooms. Maybe if he had stayed, or questioned them, the night would have turned out differently, that thing could have gone back, that maybe, just maybe, Isabella would have heard what Ciel was saying. But he didn't stop them, he let them walk up to their rooms, but, they never made it there. Because the second the reached the first floor, they came, they took all three off them, without a single sound. The three were loaded into a truck and the only sound was the car diving away at full speed.

"At last, we have relocated them." The in the passenger's set stared at the three unconscious half demons. His golden eyes were dull behind his glass'. His face showing no emotion. If only Edward had stopped the three of them, maybe things would have been different, if only they were more alert of their surroundings, if only. But I should know better. We know what they say about hope.

 _It breeds eternal misery._

* * *

 **...So... I am just as speechless. (even though I planned this) I have no words. (that is what 'speechless' means...)  
Goodbye Pixies**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	14. The Girl, The Last Edition

**Well hello there, how are you? Good? Good! ENJOY!**

* * *

Her eyes lids slowly fluttered open as she felt the banging in her head, she tried to open her eyes but there was a blinding light preventing her from doing so. She tried to speak but she couldn't get the words to for, she tried to move but couldn't feel her limbs. Her eyes filled with tears, a few falling.

"How cute." The light slowly moved away as she opened her eyes. Her gold eyes were met with equally gold eyes. She gasped. _  
No... no... no!_

"Yes, little Akuma, you are my master's now. Or else." He moved out of the way and, hanging from the ceiling by their hands, were Joe and Emily.

"No, let them go! Do what you want with me, just don't touch them, please." The tears flowed own her face as Claude laughed, he misjudged her, only slightly, but he did. She would lay down her life to protect the people she loved.

"Good to see you agree." Alois walked out of the shadows, he placed her hand on her chin. "We could have avoided all of this if you had just believed me about Ciel." Her heart broke at his name, she loved him so much but why did it kill her to hear his name. Why did it kill her to feel his blue eyes on her? Why did it kill her to think of all the memories they had? She knew why, cause no matter what she said to herself, what she tried to make her heart feel, she loved him, more than words could say. He was the one she was meant to spend her sad pathetic life with, but with him, her life didn't seem so sad or pathetic, he had colour. She once asked her mother what it was like to be in love. Her mother said it was like the whole world had suddenly gained colour. And that's what happened. But he still broke her, that would never change. She may love him, but she didn't know if she trusted him. She felt a harsh slap on her cheek and returned her focus back to Alois who looked quite angry.

"You belong to me, and you will do what I say, otherwise, they die!" She nodded, tear continued to stream down her face as her left cheek turned red. He smiled and the sight of her, he had won, the battle between him and Ciel, he had won.

"Don't celebrate yet, spider, the battle is only just beginning." Ciel and Sebastian stepped out from the shadows, smiling. Isabella stared and him, and her gaze met. Isabella wanted to run over to him, just hold him. But the ties were sorta in the way. She looked away from him and over at her two friends, not once had the tears stopped falling, she knew what she was going to have to do, but she didn't know if she could. She closed her eyes and let the demon blood take control. Her long white hair turned a dark red, her golden eyes turning fuchsia as she turned into her demon form. She felt the air whip around her. There is a reason she is known as Akuma in the underworld, she can control the four elements. Shocked? She felt the flames go through her body and the earth grow around her, the water splash around her. The other four in the room stared at her. Her eyes snapped open and she burnt all the rope.

"What are you?" She tilted her head.

"To be honest, I don't even know." The elements stopped and her body changed back, her eyes filled with tears. Alois laughed at her as she dropped to the ground.

"Claude, her friends are useless now." Her head jerked up as Claude nodded

"Yes your highness." She picked herself and stood in front of her friends.

"Kill her if you have to."

"No, Isabella" The anger was starting to show on Ciel's face. Isabella never moved, the knives came flying but she never moved, though someone did, someone caught every single gold knife and threw it back at the owner. Isabella slowly opened her eyes and saw Sebastian in front of her. She gasped and felt Ciel tackle her to the ground as a large bomb set off. She lay on the ground so dazed, the smoke cleared and she saw Alois and Claude on the ground, she turned slowly scared of what she was gonna see but was surprised to see the pace where her friends hung empty. Without warning, all her memories came back to her. All the tears, good and bad, all the smiles and laughs. She remembered her parents and how her brother alway minded her, and how Ciel, Emily, Joe and Elizabeth never left her alone, always making her feel loved. Tears welled in her eyes, but this time, they didn't fall, she was too busy remembering. She felt herself being pulled into a hug by three different people, three of the five people most important in her life.

"Thank yu for never leaving me." They all smiled at her, covered in blood and dirt. These were the Times Not Forgotten.

* * *

 **So, that's a wrap! Another story is done! YAAAAASS! There will be an update chapter, don't worry, but the actual story is over. Sorry if it was short, but I have three other storeys going (Check them out if you want) Well, this has been 'Time Not Yet Forgotten'  
** **Goodbye, Pixie**

 **Fairy OUT!**


	15. Update

**This is gonna be short and sweet. WARNING~ fluff! ;P ENJOY!**

Remember the twentieth of February for that is the day, Isabella Heartfila became Isabella Phantomhive. In a long white dress, with Elizbeth, Joe, and Emily at her side. She danced and laughed the night away then escaped to Paris for a week's honeymoon with the love of her life, Ciel Phantomhive. After a year and a half of marriage, Isabella fell pregnant and had a beautiful baby boy, Vincent John Phantomhive. About two years later she gave birth to a baby girl, Sophia Jade Phantomhive. Vincent is always looking after his little sister, his beautiful blue-black hair just like his father, Sophia's bob length white hair and deep blue eyes, almost identical to her brothers. They both are courageous brave and strong. Alway causing their parents headaches. Little Sophia is engaged to Emily and Joseph's eldest son, Kevin Luke Turn. And Vincent is engaged to Elizabeth and her husband's daughter, Laura Fiona Johns.

Joe and Emily got married on the same day as Ciel and Isabella just a year later. If you thought they were cute then, they were even cuter married! Around the same time that Ciel and Isabella had Sophia, they had twin boys. Kevin Luke Turn and Henry Francis Turn. About a year later, they had a baby girl, Annabelle Joan Turn. Kevin has messy pink hair and beautiful blue eyes, and Henry has brown hair with green eyes. The two are polar opposites, Kevin is always outside playing in the mud, whereas Henry prefers to stay inside reading, luckily Annabelle is a perfect mix of both. She has gorgeous silky blond hair and brown eyes that shine when she smiles.

Elizabeth married the wealthy Lord George Johns who she never really thought much of, but she soon fell in love with him, they were married about a year and a month after Ciel and Isabella, they had two childen, twins, a boy name Lance Flynn Johns and Laura Fiona Johns. Lance is engaged to Annabelle, they are just the cutest thing ever, might I just add.

So yeah, life turned out pretty good for everyone.

Thanks for review likes and favourites, it means a lot.

This had officially been Time Not Yet Forgotten

 **Fairy OUT!**


End file.
